


Body Talk

by melodiousoblivion



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Secret Relationship, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: Robert Sullivan and Andy Herrera aren’t tactile people, except with each other. Or, the times when Andy and Roberts body language gave their relationship away.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Ben Warren & Andy Herrera, Ben Warren & Robert Sullivan, Dean Miller & Andy Herrera, Dean Miller & Robert Sullivan, Jack Gibson & Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop & Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop & Robert Sullivan, Robert Sullivan & Jack Gibson, Travis Montgomery & Andy Herrera, Travis Montgomery & Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes & Andy Herrera, Victoria Hughes & Robert Sullivan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Body Talk

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little all over the place time wise and i do my usual thing of abandoning canon in favor of happiness

**travis**

They’d had an intense call tonight. Three alarm fire got everyone out of bed at midnight, they stayed at the scene for a few hours, and finally made it back to the station. The rest of the team had crashed again, but Travis wanted to check the aid car and restock as necessary before he fell asleep.

He walked into the dimly lit barn, about to round the corner of the engine when he heard the low murmur of voices.

“Montgomery cleared me at the scene, do you not trust his work?” Captain Sullivan remarked as Travis snuck a peek around the side of the engine. Sullivan was seated on the bumper of the aid car, with Andy standing between his legs, redressing his shoulder wound.

“Of course I trust Travis,” Andy huffed out as he pressed his back against the engine again, trying to devise a plan to leave, “But if you’re going to insist on running into burning buildings like some kind of super hero then I’m going to take care of your wounds.” Oh, this was more than Lieutenant-Captain caring. This was...something else.

“Andy...” Sullivan’s voice was heartbreakingly sweet, “You run into burning buildings too. And you’re more of a badass than me.”

“Well, then you can take care of me.” Travis thought he heard the beginnings of a smile in her voice.

“Promise?” Sullivan’s whispered.

“Promise.” Travis looked one last time and felt his heart melt. Sullivan’s arms were around Andy’s waist, pulling her body into his. Their foreheads rested against each other, in a moment so tender it was devastating.

The aid car could wait. This small moment of contentment, whatever it was, could not.

**dean**

Every once in a while, when Dean was on reception duty, he’d bring Pru into the station. Everyone doted on her and even though she was only a few months old, he liked bringing her to see his work. He had weird hours and he wanted to make it feel as normal as usual for her.

“Hey, Andy, I’m going to go get lunch for everyone, could you watch Pru for a few minutes? She should sleep the whole time.”

“Yes, definitely. Give me the baby.” Andy held her hands out and Dean passed her the sleeping baby in her carrier. Andy started to coo over her ‘niece’ and Dean took that as his cue to leave.

Thirty minutes later Dean got back to the station, dropping the food in the beanery. Andy had texted him, letting him know she was putting Pru down in the bunks, so he headed there.

He quietly peeked in, not wanting to disturb his young daughter.

Andy was standing in the middle of the room, rocking Pru against her chest with her eyes clothes. She was humming a lullaby that Dean didn’t recognize, and behind her stood Sullivan. He was resting his chin on Andy’s head, and his hands sat loosely on her hips. They were probably the most serious members of the station (Maya was also right up there) and he’d never seen them look as at peace as they were in this moment. Sullivan tilted his head down, eyes still closed, and nuzzled his nose into Andy’s hair. Dean took this as his cue to leave, deciding that they could watch Pru for a little while longer.

**jack**

A good part of being a firefighter was that it taught you to sleep where you could, when you could. Jack had seen people fall asleep on top of the engine, inside the aid car, on the workout bench in the gym, and even underneath tables.

It was a hot summer night when everyone didn’t want to be sleeping in the same bunk room and instead were scattered across the station, sleeping wherever it was coolest.

Jack had wandered out of his spot in the bunk room and was heading to the beanery for some water when he came across where Andy was sleeping in the common room. Andy wasn’t the only person in the room and Jack watched quizzically as he watched Captain Sullivan tug a blanket that had fallen off her up around the lieutenant.

Sullivan brushed a piece of hair off of Andy’s forehead, letting his hand rest on the side of her face.

Jack continued onto the beanery, half convinced he had imagined what he’d seen. The other half of him didn’t want to ask whether or not he’d imagined it.

**vic**

It was one of those incredible nights where it was nice out, the team was off, and Dean had a babysitter for Pru and had invited them all to the houseboat for dancing and drinks. Ben and Travis had convinced Sullivan to join them, and to Vic’s joy it wasn’t awkward but actually fun.

Around midnight Vic realized they had lost Sullivan and Herrera. In her slightly drunk mind her first thought was that one of them had finally cracked and pushed the other one in the water.

After grabbing another drink Vic decided to actually explore the murder/drowning theory and wandered towards the door to the outside, glancing out the window.

Murder and drowning were not present but salsa dancing apparently was.

Sullivan was spinning Andy around as their feet moved in an intricate dance. Vic knew about Andy’s salsa dancing past, but had never pegged Sullivan for a dancer. By the looks of things he was not only a dancer, but a very good one.

He and Andy continued moving against each other in a sensual dance that captivated Vic. People did not salsa dance like this as friends. People did not salsa dance like this on the deck of a houseboat, hidden from everyone else, unless something was going on.

She wasn’t sure if this was better or worse than murder.

**maya**

Recently, Captain Sullivan had actually begun eating with them. Today he’d agreed to help Andy make dinner. These, Maya thought, were wins for team morale. Not to mention the thought of Andy trying to get along with Sullivan for an extended period of time would always be amusing to Maya.

Maya watched from the entrance to the beanery as Andy and Sullivan bickered over the tamales. Andy smiled once she noticed her best friend and waved her over to the barstools.

“Maya, can you explain to Captain Sullivan that I’m actually good at making tamales. That I’m a grown adult who can cook. And that he should stop micromanaging.” She shoved Sullivan a bit and Mayas eyes widened.

“I’m with Herrera here, sir. Her tamales are famous around here.” Sullivan glared at Maya as Andy whooped triumphantly.

Maya looked on with glee, snagging pieces of pork occasionally while Andy reprimanded her. The two of them were actually getting along for once. The arguing between Herrera and Sullivan was playful instead of biting, and Maya didn’t feel like she’d have stop Andy from murdering Sullivan with a fork.

The thing Maya most couldn’t get over was the casual physicality between Sullivan and Herrera. Sullivan’s hands would regularly fall to Andy’s lower back or hip, and Andy was comfortable enough with him to take his hands and show him how to properly roll the tamales.

Maya could see something was going on here. She didn’t know what, she didn’t even know if they knew what, but it was something. Andy would tell her when she was ready, but for right now she’d watch them and eat their tamales.

**ben**

Sullivan and Warren had a tradition. Once a week they’d coordinate workouts and box together for at least 30 minutes. It kept their reflexes sharp and was different from typical workouts.

Today Ben walked down the hall to the gym, towel and gloves in hand. As he rounded the corner he heard the pounding of fists hitting the heavy bag, accompanied by rhythmic hisses of air.

“Good, try to correct your form, like this.” Sullivan said as Ben poked his head into the room. Sullivan moved to stand behind Andy, using his hands to guide hers, as their hips moved together through the punches.

Sullivan had certainly never helped Ben train in this way, and if he had tried Ben probably would’ve punched him. He was shocked Andy didn’t do the same.

Ben cleared his throat, and Sullivan automatically took a step back.

“Warren, hey.” Andy said, a light blush rising in her cheeks.

“Hey. Cap, you ready?” He knew from his time at GSM that the best thing to do was to just move on and ignore whatever all this was.

**everyone**

The plan was in place. Andy was having dinner at Pruitts tonight, and the team had broken into her apartment to decorate. Their lieutenants birthday was tomorrow and while she usually didn’t love a big celebration, they couldn’t resist giving her a night of fun.

“Someone invited Sullivan, right?” Vic asked while stringing up streamers.

“I told him we were getting together tonight, didn’t want to say for what unless he said he’d come. But he’s busy.” Maya said, from her spot checking Andy’s location.

“Margs are ready!” Dean cheered, happy for a low-key night with his friends.

“Just in time, because she’s here.” Everyone scrambled to get into hiding spots, turning the lights down. Maya, Dean, and Vic crouched behind the kitchen counter while Ben, Travis, and Jack opted to hide themselves behind furniture. They heard the scraping of the key inside the lock and then a thump as the door swung open.

“You...really...impressed...my...dad.” Andy breathed out and holy crap was she making out with someone? May felt Vic’s hand grab her arm as they heard heavy breathing.

“Stop...talking...about...your...dad.” Oh that was Sullivan. Maya, Dean, and Vic looked at each other in alarm.

“Surprise?” Travis said, flipping on the light switch behind him.

Andy was pinned between the wall and Captain Sullivan, and one of his hands was up her shirt. He slowly lowered her down and extracted his hands, as Andy looked around in shock.

“Happy birthday!” Vic cheered uncomfortably before grabbing one of Deans margaritas, chugging it.

“So when you told me everyone was getting together tonight...” Sullivan directed at Maya.

“I meant here. Which I definitely should have said.” Maya also grabbed a marg.

“So you guys are like, together together.” Ben said, smiling cheekily.

“I thought you were just flirting.” Jack offered, looking a little bit put out.

“Together, together.” Andy said, leaning back into Sullivan a bit.

“Mazel. Let’s drink.” Dean passed everyone drinks.

And drink they did, including Sullivan, as everyone wrapped their heads around this new (apparently very serious) relationship. 

It didn’t escape anyone’s eyes that the entire night, Sullivan’s hand never left Andy’s lower back.


End file.
